


Decimeter

by InsomniacCoffee



Series: Kloktober 2020 [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, Established Relationship, Gen, Kidnapping, Kloktober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: kloktober prompt: Day 1-being a dick (2/3 are a dick probably-)Whumptober prompt:No 2-KidnappedA part of an AU where Charles, Magnus, and Abigail had grown up together with the knowledge of their roles.And years later, Magnus screws up and ends up taking Charles instead of Toki. He has to deal with the aftermath of such a mistake.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen & Abigail Remeltindtdrinc, Magnus Hammersmith & Abigail Remeltindtdrinc, Magnus Hammersmith & Charles Foster Offdensen, Magnus Hammersmith & Charles Foster Offdensen & Abigail Remeltindtdrinc
Series: Kloktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Decimeter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where they were brought together as kids by the church in order to prepare their roles. They’d grow up pretty close though eventually the weight of their roles, Magnus specifically, really drives them apart. When it comes time for the kidnapping attempt to happen, Magnus slips up (or perhaps Charles prevented it?) and ends up being forced to take Charles instead of Toki. Charles being replaced isn’t even part of the AU but guess it is now-I have no idea if I will ever expand on this AU but I hope that this explanation was good enough!

Abigail wasn’t sure what hurt more; the wound on her chest or the fact that being stabbed felt like it was almost entirely for nothing. The fact that being stabbed had to mean something was almost comical. Maybe she'll laugh about this in the future if they make it out alive. Maybe. 

Breathing hurt and crying did too so she was left at trying to keep her breathing steady enough to not be in as much pain. She didn’t think she could survive to be in this much pain or even be alive. Maybe death was a better option at this point.

“It’s been about three days,” Charles had said. “The pain gets easier to handle as time goes on.” Though he had professionals to help heal him properly. They had...other options that may delay the healing process. Probably best to just hope that they were competent.

Charles did seem to be doing okay. There was the pain that was just as bad as hers. Trying not to move or breathe a certain way, sleep in a certainly uncomfortable position, and just about everything that could make the experience as unpleasant as possible. He did his best to hide it though for the sake of helping Abigail.

“I’ve gotten stabbed before,” He pointed out when she asked about why he hid his pain, “I’m used to it.”

“Really?”

“No.” He grimaced. “But I don’t have to die so I suppose there are worst things about this.” 

“That’s true.” She answered. She could only speak in simple sentences because of how much her lungs hurt. It felt like a never-ending burning pain that had no relief to it. She was starting to forget quickly not being in pain. 

They were left alone for those first three days. After making sure they wouldn’t die of blood loss and they were decently stitched up, they were shoved in the dungeon. Presumably, it was so Magnus and MMA could figure out what to do with Charles. Most likely they would keep him around. After all, perhaps keeping him under their watch could make their act of revenge even better.

There was no food, water, or anything to numb the pain. For the first time in decades, they were alone together once again. It wasn’t like with the meetings in Charles’ office or being in the submarine. This time it was different. They would be stuck together for who knows how long. Two childhood friends just trapped in a dungeon and almost nearly about to be on the verge of death. Totally fine; they had a lot to talk about anyway if talking didn't hurt. 

They did their best in taking care of each other as they had when they were younger. They only had the clothes on their backs and Charles’ watch to tell the time and date. Their phones were taken as well as anything else that might’ve helped in them contacting the outside world. The only thing they were able to really do was to sleep close together with his jacket as a makeshift blanket just to prevent getting sick from the damp cold dungeon. One was growing warm and another hot, however. It was only a matter of time.

The third day was when something new happened. The door opened and they didn’t need to see who it was. Magnus arrived carrying a bag that he set down in front of them. They said nothing as he opened the bag in front of them. There were water bottles, snacks, and medical supplies in them. They looked like what would come from a doctor’s bag except he never went to medical school.

They were doomed. 

Everyone was silent as Magnus began pulling stuff out of the bag. One of the things he did pull out was a bottle of stolen pain relievers. It was much more tempting than food but at the same time could easily be tampered with. Regardless of their history together, they needed to keep a close eye and watch their backs.

“You fucked up, Magnus,” Charles said. He wasn’t sure if the pain was making him blunt, but it was the only thing he could express to him.

“I know,” Magnus answered with a sigh, “I’m trying, okay? We’ll figure out another way.”

"What other way is there?" 

“Charles,” Abigail warned but Charles didn’t listen.

“You’ve done so many mistakes before, but this was something you knew in advance. I shouldn’t be here.”

“And you seriously don’t think I know that?” Magnus asked. 

Charles rose to his feet, regretting it instantly but still stood, “Magnus, you’ve had years to prepare for this. We’ve done our roles. All you had to do was do yours.” 

To say Magnus was angry was an understatement. He quickly shoved Charles against the wall, ignoring the sound he made at his wounds being harshly pressed on by jagged concrete, “Hey, do you think I’ve wanted this? To stab Toki? And stab you?! The kid was hard enough to even think about, and I didn’t wanna hurt you guys at all.” 

“You-” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“And why, exactly? Was losing my eye part of the prophecy? Only being known as the guy who got kicked out of fucking Dethklok? Listen, you both had your fine luxuries under this church but I’m tired of getting the short end of the stick.” Magnus repeated the same words he had said for years. He knew what Charles would say next. The man never listened to him and could be as predictable as bland cereal if he chose to. 

His next line was as Magnus predicted, “I’m sorry that it’s happened this way for you. But it’s not about you or anyone. It’s about completing-”

“The prophecy, yeah, I get it. And what else? What happens after this? Are you just gonna go drown yourself or something? They never told us what to do when we've done everything." 

Charles paused. Whether to catch his breath from the pain or because he didn't know what to say was unclear, “What happens afterward is not important. All that matters is doing our jobs and clearly, you’re too incompetent to do that.”

“Listen, buddy, I can just kill you right now if I wanted to! Would that be enough for the fucking prophecy?”

“And why haven’t you?” 

“I can’t-” Magnus felt the familiar prick of a needle going through his neck before he could respond. He quickly let go of Charles trying to take the needle out and see who did it. As his vision was slowly fading, he saw that it was Abigail. She still had the syringe in her hand, gripped tightly as she looked at him with a look he couldn't quite describe. She wasn't like Charles where she followed through with the prophecy to the T. Maybe that was why getting sedated by her hurt more than Charles if he did, “Why, you?” 

Abigail said nothing. Magnus knew the answer. He couldn't do anything as he eventually collapsed on the ground and let sleep overtake him. 

The room was completely silent before Abigail threw the syringe as far as she could. There was the sound of tiny glass shattering against the wall, glass settling, and once again silence. The burning pain returned but it was nothing with how flushed her face felt and how rapidly her heart was beating. 

“I’ll take the blame,” Charles eventually said.

“No. It’s my fault,” Abigail answered quickly, “This is not your place.”

"I don't think tranquilizing him is your place either, though."

“You said it yourself, Charlie. Are you really going to backtrack everything you’ve said?”

“No. I suppose not," He answered with a shaky sigh. He wondered if being the one so passionate about the prophecy was right.

One (ex) friend was passed out on the floor because another friend had to subdue him because of what he was fighting for. Was this even worth it when all was said and done?

And at the end of the day, it was pointless. He wasn’t supposed to be kidnapped. Who knows when and if the boys were even going to rescue them, let alone know how to? Even though he knew the klokateer left in charge was the best he had, he was limited and could only go so far before being stumped.

And just like that, everything that led up to the moment was crumbled. 

Abigail knew he was upset but didn’t know how to console him. She was just as tired and frustrated as he was but more so at herself. She ran through every outcome that lead up to this point to see where she went wrong exactly. She slowly went through Magnus' bag to see what else he brought. They would need to find a place to hide a lot of it as most likely this would be the last way of help they'd be getting for a while, “We might as well eat,” She eventually said.

It was all that they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have quite a few Kloktober/Whumptober prompts I may combine for this so more angsty (and some light-hearted) themes ahead!  
> [Tumblr](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com)


End file.
